The Long Game
by Geekerella
Summary: How Professor Snape & Madam Hooch came together, resisting every step of the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

All characters and locations from the Potterverse belong to J K Rowling. Assorted international publishing houses and film companies also have rights. I have none. I have never made money from anything Harry Potter BUT I have spent money on books, films, merchandise and web space. Please don't sue.

My only rights are to this story & the 2 original characters & 1 original location therein.

Please ask if you want to link to it or archive it. © Copyright August 2005; NJH; Note: 

This story is set about 3 years after the fall of Lord Voldemort and the death of the Potters and many years before Harry comes to Hogwarts. (Thank you to Twilight Feather from Airborne Virus for the bright idea of setting fics before Book 1 of the Canon to give greater flexibility).

This is my first ever Fanfic so please be as constructive and kind with your reviews as possible. I would like to improve my writing but without beating my poor fragile ego to a bloody pulp, if possible.

**The Long Game **

by Geekerella

**Chapter 1. **

Xiomara Hooch was assiduously polishing a broomstick handle that she had repaired earlier. She was totally engrossed in her task and appeared not to realise that the eyes of every wizard in the staff-room were following her dextrous hand movements as she held the broom between her legs and oiled it, stroking and circling the wood to bring up the grain. Minerva, walked into the staff room and, realising what was going on, decided to entertain herself by coming up behind Filius Flitwick and speaking loudly

'Filius, could I have a moment of your time, please?'

The diminutive Charms Professor nearly fell off the tall stool where he sat, ostensibly marking homework.

'Oh' he squeaked in a higher-pitched voice than usual. The remaining wizards in the room hurriedly dropped their eyes and went back to whatever tasks they should have been doing. Filius cleared his throat and attempted to regain his composure. He turned to address Minerva in his usual tones.

'How can I help you Minerva?'

'I was just wondering, Filius, if you would be interested in conducting a joint class on charming transfigured objects?" Minerva, improvised.

'Oh that is a good idea. Let me think about it and then we can put our heads together and sort something out.'

'Certainly Filius, do get back to me at your convenience,' she smiled. Filius floated down from his perch and scuttled out of the staff room. The other wizards had already left, under cover of Minerva's conversation. She walked towards Xiomara and sat in an armchair opposite.

'You are a spoilsport, Min.'

'And you are the most frightful tease, Xiomara Rolanda Hooch!'

The beautiful hawk-eyed woman looked up at her friend and colleague with a wicked, predatory grin.

'Well may you call me a tease but I have few enough pleasures as it is and I have to amuse myself somehow. It's not as though either Hogwarts or Hogsmeade are overrun with gorgeous men that I can have my wicked way with. It's alright for you…you've had an "understanding" with Albus for half a century.'

'Yes, I have been lucky with Albus and I'm very happy with our relationship, although it is considerably less physical than it used to be. However, there is one Professor here who would be perfect for you.'

Xiomara sighed and put down the broomstick but said nothing.

'You do realise the sexual tension between the pair of you is palpable don't you?' Minerva continued.

'You say that, Minerva, but we barely even look at each other, let alone speak. I've never seen any indication that he's interested in me at all, and frankly I doubt he's capable of doing anything for fun. He's so gothic and intense that he would probably either want to tie me up and beat me or fall in love and possess me completely; and frankly, neither of those options suit me at all. I'm not sado-masochistic and I am commitment-phobic,' Xiomara protested. 'I just want to have some fun, a fling with a young wizard or muggle who'll make me laugh and won't get all clingy.'

'Methinks the lady doth protest too much,' Minerva quoted wryly and changed the subject.

At dinner that evening, Xiomara found herself mulling over Minerva's words. It wasn't the first time that Minerva had hinted at sexual tension between herself and Severus Snape. This time, however, Xiomara's libido was bothering her sufficiently for her to consider it. She glanced down the table at him and had the misfortune to catch his eye. He merely stared back at her coldly then inclined his head slightly in greeting and returned his attention to the soup bowl in front of him. Bugger! Now he has the satisfaction of knowing that I was looking at him, she thought immaturely. Unbeknownst to both Severus and Xiomara, Minerva was watching the pair of them at dinner and was now convinced that she would need to take a hand if the attraction they obviously felt for each other was to amount to anything and not just fizzle out over time.

Dinner was usually followed by coffee in the staff room but not all the staff attended every night. Tonight Minerva dragged Albus away as soon as she could; not an easy task as he was in gregarious mode. Albus would have a party every night if he could, she thought. Once they were finally alone together in his quarters, he helped her to a nightcap and softly asked,

'I sense, Minerva, from the tension writ large over every inch of you that there is something on your mind. I trust that there is nothing untoward that I need to know about?'

'Not untoward as such, Albus, no. But there is something that I need your help with.'

'By all means, my dear, what is it?'

Minerva proceeded to tell him her theory about Severus and Xiomara's attraction to each other and the pair's stubbornness that prevented them from ever acting on it. When she had finished, Albus merely twinkled over the tops of his half-moon spectacles at her and sighed,

'Oh Minerva. I had hoped that you had finally got this penchant for match-making out of your system, especially after trying to match Filius with Sybil.'

'Albus Dumbledore,' she countered 'you know fine well that I was carried away by our own blossoming relationship and that my judgement was compromised. This is nothing like that time.'

Albus smiled at his partner of 50 years and rummaged around in his robes, producing a crumpled paper bag of sweets,

'sherbet lemon?' he asked her, still with a twinkle in his eye. Minerva accepted and they sat in companionable silence sucking on their sweets. 'I should like to see Severus, happy' he finally said 'he has suffered a great deal in his life and I have always said that nothing can heal past wounds and protect one from future hurts like love. Xiomara, being a Ravenclaw, can certainly match his intellect and she is a strong woman so I suspect that she will be able to handle his temperament. Alright, Minerva, let us see if we cannot effect a match.' Minerva did not answer. She stood up, took his hand, and drew him unresisting out of his chair. She then proceeded to kiss him. Thoroughly. Luckily, he had finished his sherbet lemon.

Two weeks passed and Xiomara forgot all about Minerva's attempt to persuade her that the miserable, and frankly odd, Severus Snape was perfect for her. She was busy providing extra coaching to a handful of exceptionally gifted 7th years who wished to try out for Quidditch teams and for aerial rescue, aerial stunt display teams and other flying-related professions. As the Hogwarts clock struck six, Xiomara realised she would be late for a staff meeting that had been announced earlier that day. She headed towards the staff room, hair and clothes still damp from flying in drizzle. It was only when she removed her short flying cloak and there was a sudden intake of breath just on the edge of hearing that she realised that her clothes were clinging to her body and she was titillating the wizards yet again. Her wicked streak taking over, she stretched languorously like a cat and reached up to shake out her short silver hair. She could sense every male eye in the room upon her. The witches were used to her by now and, since there were no staff romances in the offing they found her amusing rather than threatening. Xiomara smiled to herself and turned towards the fire, intending to take a seat in the warmth. Severus was already sat in one of the Queen Anne chairs, staring into the flames and completely ignoring her. Xiomara felt unaccountably irritated. Who the hell did he think he was? She looked good enough for every wizard in the place to have at least one impure thought and go to sleep happy, except, it seemed for the least attractive of them all. With his greasy hair, hooked nose, sallow complexion and odious personality, he ought to be grateful to even get the opportunity to steal glances at her athletic figure. She took the empty seat opposite him in silence, avoiding eye contact; the diva in her thoroughly put out. Albus arrived shortly thereafter and the meeting commenced.

At dinner that evening, the only topic of conversation amongst staff and students was a surprise field trip that was to take place at the end of term. Nobody questioned how it was that information presented at a staff meeting that same day could so quickly trickle through the student body without a formal announcement. It seemed to be an immutable law: There Shall Be No Secrets at School. Albus and Minerva were past masters at raising student excitement by using the House Elves as a conduit to seed information throughout the student body in record time. Finally, as dinner came to an end Albus rose and gestured for silence. He smiled at the students,

'Some of you may have heard a rumour about a field trip. It is true that this year all 5th year students are to go on field trips to the Ministry to get a taste of the job opportunities that are available to you when you leave school and to help you decide which NEWTS you will need to take in order to qualify for your chosen jobs. Since the 5th year is rather large, each field trip will last three days and four nights. There will be sixteen students per group and each group will be escorted by two teachers. Dates, groups, staff escorts and so forth will be posted on your House notice-boards closer to the time. I trust you will all avail yourselves of the excellent opportunity these trips will provide to get to know yourselves and your colleagues from all houses better.'


	2. Chapter 2

**The Long Game**

**Chapter 2. **

The lists of students and staff chaperones for the 5th year field trips had been posted, to some consternation. Each group of sixteen pupils contained four from each house and no two chaperones were from the same house. This was an unwelcome surprise to almost all the students, although Dumbledore had hinted at it in his announcement. The Ravenclaws felt they would be held back by Hufflepuff who meant well but were slow on the uptake; Gryffindors and Slytherins wanted nothing to do with each other at the best of times; Hufflepuffs felt that, as usual, they would be caught in the middle of the other houses' often vicious rivalries when they just wanted to be left alone to get on with things. The staff were even more tense. Having to keep a constant eye on the behaviour and well-being of unruly pupils away from the security of Hogwarts was enough to give several of them sleepless nights. Severus Snape was being kept busy providing potions to aid relaxation and sleep. Severus, himself, had no concerns about his ability to keep sixteen brats in line under any circumstances. He knew they were terrified of him and he made sure that they stayed that way. Xiomara was relieved to see that she would be chaperoning with Minerva; they worked well together and this trip would provide ample opportunity for late nights, trying out muggle junk food and gossip. In short, half a week of girls' nights in! Minerva was an excellent disciplinarian and Xiomara was no shrinking violet so there would be no student-related problems.

The first group of 5th years had been chaperoned by Severus Snape and Pomona Sprout. Both Professors got on remarkably well as they had a healthy respect for each other's talents. Severus knew that potions ingredients grown by Pomona were amongst the best quality in the country and she, in turn, appreciated his broad knowledge of plants and their applications. This field trip went off without a hitch; the only damage being the heavy loss of points sustained by Gryffindor, but that was only to be expected when Severus Snape was in charge. The second group of students were chaperoned by Auriga Sinistra and Sybil Trelawney. Auriga had to request a nerve tonic from Severus to help her keep calm and not hex Sybil into St Mungo's. Upon their return she took to leaving any room that Sybil entered and avoiding dinner if Sybil should choose to eat in the Great Hall. Apart from that, there were neither casualties nor major incidents and there was also a noticeable boost in motivation amongst the OWLs students. Minerva and Xiomara took the third party down to London. Pupils' luggage was consolidated, reduced in size, and pocketed by Minerva. Transport for such a large group of people was effected by portkeys in the form of umbrellas with the Hogwarts crest carved into the handle. The pupils formed into two groups of 8 and, with their chaperones, grabbed their umbrellas and disappeared.

They arrived, tripping over each other, at the delivery bay of an ornate but slightly shabby art-deco hotel. El Sueño was a muggle hotel in the heart of London and conveniently close to the Ministry but it was owned by a Spanish witch who kept the entire thirteenth floor for guests from the Wizarding community. This arrangement worked particularly well as muggles using the main lifts thought that the thirteenth floor had been left out due to a muggle superstition that it was unlucky.

Minerva took charge immediately, doing a head count and forming the pupils into a crocodile with Xiomara bringing up the rear. They entered the hotel and marched up to the desk. Madam Borges was expecting them. Her sparkling black eyes, olive complexion and generous mouth gave beauty to her softly lined face.

'Good day, Accalia. You're looking well' Minerva and Accalia had spent a lot of time together during the fight against Voldemort and had forged a strong friendship.

'This is my colleague, Xiomara Hooch, she's our flying instructor and a retired professional Quidditch player'

Accalia's laugh was as warm and welcoming as her smile.

'Oh, I know very well who Xiomara Hooch is,' she said mysteriously, 'But I mustn't keep you all waiting.' She lead her Hogwarts guests into her office where she shook hands with each of the pupils and welcomed them to her hotel. She then clapped her hands summoning house elves to lead the pupils to their shared rooms, restore the luggage to its rightful owners and unpack. Xiomara and Minerva, by contrast, were seated in comfortable chairs and offered glasses of a Spanish elf-made wine. Accalia made sure that a muggle receptionist was on duty and then came and joined them.

'I am so sorry to tease you like that Madam Hooch but my son Xavier has been an ardent follower of your career. He will be delighted to have an opportunity to talk Quidditch with you.'

Xiomara couldn't have been happier 'Please call me Xiomara and may I call you Accalia?'

Accalia smiled her assent and turned to answer Minerva who was enquiring after Xavier. 'He is well, thank you. These days he works in the research laboratories at the Ministry specialising in potions. In fact I have arranged it so that he escorts the pupils to the Ministry with you. I can tell you that Auriga was most grateful for an extra pair of hands!'

All the hotel rooms on the 13th floor had ensuite facilities. The fifth years were four to a room and since girls and boys were not permitted to share, houses were mixed in together. Blissfully, Xiomara and Minerva had separate rooms with ensuite bathrooms. The set-up was perfect, thought Xiomara as she lay in the bath, with any luck this Xavier would take after his mother in both charm and looks and she would finally have the fling she'd given up on. Girls' nights in were fun but she needed a fling rather more. She would be meeting him at dinner that evening and had decided to go all out to look her radiant best. Minerva, having no such plans, was engaged in a good gossip with Accalia.

Dinner was an informal buffet of foods from across the Mediterranean region. The pupils were all happy and excited but behaving themselves impeccably. They seemed rather in awe of Accalia Borges. At first sight Accalia appeared to be an attractive woman who was ageing gracefully, each line in her face a testament to a life lived with humour and courage. However, just occasionally one caught a glimpse of something harder underneath. Xiomara had no doubt that Accalia could be both cold and ruthless if required. Her forceful personality and the way she could dominate a room reminded Xiomara of someone but she couldn't think who. This reverie was interrupted by the arrival of a beautifully turned out young wizard with chocolate brown robes that set off the golden tones in his skin and complemented his dark eyes.

'Xavier, you're late' his mother scolded.

'I'm so sorry Mother, we're working on a particularly tricky potion for the control of chizpurfles and time just got away from me' he apologised as he hugged her.

'You remember Minerva, don't you?' Xavier and Minerva met as old friends and, after a brief chat, Accalia steered him across the room 'And I don't think I will need to introduce you to this teacher,' Xiomara held out her hand and Xavier gallantly kissed it.

'Madam Hooch, I am so pleased to meet you. When I heard that you would be staying here I couldn't believe my luck. I am such an admirer that I am afraid you will be sick of me before your stay is up.'

'Please call me Xiomara, and I very much doubt that I could become sick of your company, Xavier.'

They were inseparable through the rest of the meal and still engrossed in an animated conversation long after the children had gone to bed. Eventually Minerva dragged Xiomara away to bed, with the dire warning that she would need all the sleep she could get, to chaperone the over-excited pupils through the streets of London the next day.

The next day dawned wet and miserable and Xiomara's head throbbed from the over-indulgences of the night before. She was usually a morning-person and liked nothing better than an early morning flight at high speed to clear her head. However, that was impossible in town and she had work to do. She decided against going down to breakfast and joined the group in Accalia's office at 8.30. Xavier, Minerva and all the pupils were already there. He flashed her a quick smile and a wink and she felt herself grinning stupidly at him. Suddenly the day didn't look so bad. Xavier led the pupils out, with Minerva walking alongside them and Xiomara bringing up the rear. The Ministry was not far and Xavier was ensconced in his lab and the Hogwarts group settled at an introductory talk about careers within half an hour. The pupils were then split up into groups and taken to meet witches and wizards from different departments and professions. Xiomara and Minerva spent the morning in departments that interested them and caught up with old friends. In Xiomara's case autographs were signed. Just before lunch they met up again in the staff canteen to await the arrival of their charges.

'You seem to be getting on well with Xavier,' Minerva fished.

'Wouldn't any witch in her right mind?' Xiomara retorted 'Do you know, it is so lovely to just openly chat and flirt and admire and be admired without mind-games or sub-text? There's nothing to think about. I can just be in the moment.'

'Oh? I thought it was the mind games that you enjoyed; what did you say? Oh yes, "the thrill of the chase before boredom sets in".'

'Well I think I could have a pretty thrilling chase in the next day or so and then see where it goes from there. A long-distance relationship might be just perfect for me, no neediness, clinginess or claustrophobia.'

Minerva 'hmmm'-ed non-committally.

'Look, I know your pet project was to see me with Severus but I thought that you'd given up on that by now,' Xiomara said crossly, 'He's a self-centred, over-intellectual, unemotional, miserable old man with no appreciation for anybody but himself. Xavier is a dishy, charming, attentive young man. Let's face it Severus doesn't even compare to Xavier.'

'No he certainly doesn't. I'll grant you that' Minerva smiled at her 'All I want is for you to be happy and if you are, then I'm happy for you.'

At that moment a young witch came running in.

'Oh Professor McGonagall, thank goodness' she panted, trying to catch her breath. 'We've just received an urgent owl from Professor Dumbledore and you're needed back at Hogwarts right away'.

Both of the older witches jumped to their feet in shock.

'What has happened?' Minerva demanded.

'It seems that the enchanted quills that write the Hogwarts letters have gone hay-wire and started writing to every witch and wizard that ever lived. Professor Flitwick tried to modify the charms on them but then they started to write abusive letters. Since they are your department, Professor Dumbledore felt that your input would be helpful. He will send another Professor to take over your chaperoning duties here'

'Right, please get on the floo network and tell the Headmaster that I will be with him shortly. I shall floo directly into his office fireplace for speed'

The young witch ran off. Xiomara and Minerva both started to laugh. They could just imagine the uproar when distinguished witches and wizards started to receive abusive letters from Hogwarts.

'Enjoy your time with Xavier, Xiomara, and don't do anything I wouldn't do.'

'From what I've heard Professor McGonagall, in your day, there wasn't much that you wouldn't have done' Xiomara responded archly.

Minerva just smiled, gathered her belongings and sped off to the nearest Floo point.

'I trust that went according to plan?' Dumbledore asked Minerva as he helped her out of the fireplace.

'Perfectly' she replied, kissing him warmly. 'She doesn't suspect a thing. Now it's up to Accalia'


	3. Chapter 3

**The Long Game**

**Chapter 3. **

Xiomara gathered the chattering school children together over lunch and announced the change in chaperone arrangements.

'Who's going to take over Ma'am?'

'I'm not sure yet, but Professor Dumbledore is sending a substitute so I'm sure that we will know before the day is over.'

'Oh Lor' I hope it's not Snape,' piped up one of the Gryffindors to angry muttering from the Slytherin contingent, who genuinely seemed to admire their House Master.

'Professor Snape,' corrected Xiomara absently. Surely not. Surely Minerva hadn't planned this. Even she wouldn't be capable of playing such a long game and so deviously. Anyway, it was irrelevant now. Minerva couldn't have known that she would get on so well with Xavier. Xiomara realised that the normally chatty fifth-years were staring at the canteen door in utter silence. She followed their gaze until it fell upon the dreaded Professor Snape. He stood in the doorway glaring at them.

'Perfect,' she whispered under her breath. 'Professor Snape, what a nice surprise, please do join us for lunch'

He swept across the room, moving faster than she would have expected and stood looking down at the group with disdain.

'I have already eaten, thank you, Madam Hooch. By all means do continue with your meal. I shall have plenty of time to speak with you when the pupils have commenced their afternoon session'. He then sat at a nearby table, produced an academic paper from one of the hidden pockets in his voluminous robes and proceeded to read it, ignoring them completely.

Severus stared at the paper in front of him without seeing any of the words. He was fuming. How could Dumbledore send him to chaperone again? The first time, with Pomona had been bearable but this really was too much. With Xiomara Hooch of all people. It was intolerable. For weeks now the old duffer had been hinting that Severus should get to know her better. Frankly he couldn't see what all the fuss was about; the other wizards couldn't keep their eyes off her, the old fools. Certainly, her body was attractive enough, she was an athlete. And of course there were those distinctive yellow eyes that could pin you to a moment like a butterfly to card and when the light glinted off her spiky silver hair it was mesmerising….he pulled himself together hurriedly… but she had all the depth and subtlety of a bludger, despite having been a Ravenclaw. A man might as well fall for a Veela. When these field trips were announced he had suspected that Dumbledore might try to pair him with Xiomara but he had been relieved to discover that the Headmaster had sense enough to pair people who might have a hope of working together. If it weren't for the current emergency, he would not have been forced into this position. For a fleeting second a suspicion danced across his mind. No, he had seen the out-of-control quills with his own eyes and the crisis was genuine. It was just bad luck that he was sat here.

Lunch was over, the pupils had been led away to their afternoon sessions and Xiomara was steeling herself to join Snape at his table. He was totally engrossed in his academic journal and that allowed her to buy some time. She watched him reading. His focus was formidable. One could almost visualise his mind dissecting the information presented to it, analysing and cataloguing it. It was common knowledge that Snape was one of the most talented wizards of his generation. If he hadn't switched sides in the last war then it would have been much harder to defeat the Death Eaters – even once He Who Must Not Be Named had disappeared. She didn't really know what had gone on between Snape and Dumbledore and nobody ever talked about it at Hogwarts. What was obvious was that whenever there was trouble it was Professors Snape and McGonagall that Albus called for. She got up and sat at his table. He did not look up but pushed the coffee pot and a spare cup across to her. She poured herself a coffee and sat in silence drinking it. It was obvious he was baiting her and she was in no mood to indulge him. Eventually, Snape folded the journal and put it away. When he had stopped fussing he met her eyes for the first time.

'I trust you have been informed of the position at Hogwarts, Xiomara.'

'Yes, Severus, I was with Minerva when she was summoned back. I take it that there is no actual danger, merely some embarrassment to Hogwarts?'

'Merely some embarrassment?', Snape repeated her words back to her with an incredulous sneer 'Yes, Xiomara, how very astute of you. How unfortunate that your razor sharp grasp of the crisis is to be wasted so far from the actual scene. I am sure that it would be most helpful to Albus.'

Xiomara bit back a sharp retort 'Severus, was there anything in particular that you wanted to discuss with me or am I free to spend the rest of the afternoon as I wish?' she asked in a mild tone.

'Please do not let me detain you Xiomara. By all means do run along and find a broomstick to play with.'

Without another word, Xiomara took herself off to the Museum of Quidditch to calm herself. She felt tense and unhappy and even somewhat redundant, now that Snape was here to supervise the pupils when they weren't with Ministry staff. The day and the entire trip was shaping up to be a disaster, for her, if not for the students. How was she going to maintain a positive frame of mind and feel fabulous enough to seduce Xavier? Then again, maybe he wouldn't need much persuasion. He had been most attentive so far. She decided to focus on Xavier and let Snape go hang. Well, that was the theory, but the bloody man and his sneering voice would keep intruding into every happy scenario she built around Xavier. The battle to eject him from her mind left her exhausted. She realised with a start that it was time to go back to the hotel and she apparated back to the Ministry entrance. Snape was already shepherding the pupils into a crocodile as she appeared. She took her position at the back of the line.

'Madam Hooch I would appreciate it if you could lead us back to the hotel, I will keep an eye on the back of the line and make sure that we all get back together in an orderly fashion.'

Xiomara felt rather slighted. She was perfectly capable of watching them and making sure they got back in one piece. Just then Xavier came racing around the corner.

'Oh I am glad I've caught you. Professor Snape has agreed to allow the students to enjoy some muggle activities tonight so I wondered if you'd like to have dinner with me? I thought we could have a muggle evening of our own.'

Suddenly Xiomara felt rather more cheerful. Tonight might be the night. She gave him her most dazzling smile and accepted

'When you're quite ready, Madam Hooch' Snape scowled.

Xiomara flicked a smouldering look at him over her shoulder and set off back to the Hotel at a brisk pace. She had two hours to get ready and she needed every minute of it. She was determined to look fabulous for Xavier and, as a bonus, she would have an opportunity to show that _vampire bat_ just how fabulous she was and what he was missing out on.

In two hours Xiomara managed to have a bath, depilate, exfoliate, moisturise using a concoction that made her skin glow and coif her hair with a sprinkling of crystals throughout. Her dress was an amber colour that set off her eyes and she wore a delicate gold chain with an intricate carved tigers-eye pendant that rested in the hollow of her throat. As she walked through the lobby and into the office all conversation ceased and muggles and wizards alike watched her pass. Xavier was in Accalia's office, deep in conversation with Accalia and Snape, but sprang to his feet as she entered.

'Xiomara, I did not think that it was possible for you to look even more beautiful but you have proved me wrong.'

Snape glanced at her and looked away. He did not acknowledge her presence again as she made her goodbyes and left on Xavier's arm, smiling up at him.

'Your poor mother, having to deal with Severus all evening, and on her own too,' Xiomara commented to Xavier as they walked through St James Park to the restaurant he had selected.

'They are old friends. She has always enjoyed Severus' company' Xavier responded mildly.

'You're joking!'

'No, they are both Slytherins and have always had a lot in common. My Mother was an expert on poisons. During the war she and Severus were much thrown together. In fact, he is the reason that I became so interested in potions. After my father was killed, Severus looked out for me, even though I was a Hufflepuff like my father and never had that Slytherin brilliance that he and my mother have.'

'They don't…they're not…?' too shocked to be able to articulate the question.

'No they're just friends,' said Xavier evenly, looking quizzically down at her.

'Thank God for that,' breathed Severus 'at least now we can have a decent conversation without that woman preening all over the place. I don't think she has a brain cell in her head. I cannot think how she was sorted into Ravenclaw.'

'Have you ever actually held a conversation with her, Severus?' asked Accalia as she summoned the House Elves to bring more drinks and serve dinner.

'I tell you, it's impossible. The woman is always wriggling and contorting and grimacing and giggling in corners with Minerva.'

Accalia laughed warmly at the image and just shook her head at Severus. She knew him well enough to know that there was no point in arguing with him. 'Tell me about Lucius' latest attempts to have Dumbledore discredited,' she changed the subject and Severus, rising to the challenge, entertained her as only he could – with biting sarcasm and withering commentary. It was a rare pleasure for him to be in the company of someone who enjoyed indulging in malicious conversation without actually being a back-stabbing bastard. And yet, by virtue of long acquaintance, Accalia knew that Severus' mind was elsewhere. When, at midnight she bid him goodnight she had her proof.

'That bloody woman is still out gallivanting, although she is fully aware of her responsibilities to her charges. I'm surprised at Xavier. I would have thought that he would have more sense than to fall for such blatantly superficial charms.'

Accalia merely smiled at him and watched affectionately as he walked towards the stairs. She knew he would climb all the way to the thirteenth floor rather than apparate or take the private lift. It was his way of punishing himself for being so distracted by Xiomara Hooch.

He really did think that last flight of steps would kill him. God how had he become so unfit? It was as well the war was over and the Dark Lord missing, presumed dead. If he had to start spying again now, he didn't think he'd survive it. The fire door to the thirteenth floor afforded a clear view of all the bedroom doors. The corridor was quiet and, as he had seen the students come in exhausted after their muggle theme evening, he felt confident that nothing untoward was going on. Just then he heard a door handle being turned and, out of habit, he stepped back into the shadows and watched, unseen. Xiomara's door opened and Xavier came out. Snape had never realised how much effort it took to breathe. He tried to remember how it was done. Xiomara came to the door. She reached up and stroked Xavier's face; he took her hand and pressed her knuckles to his lips. They shared a private smile and then Xavier walked down the corridor away from Snape and towards the special lift that ran between Accalia's office and the 13th floor. Xiomara closed her door and, some time later, Snape found that he had not actually suffered a stroke. It seemed that he was still able to breathe and move. His bedroom was at the opposite end of the corridor from hers. He entered quietly and lay down on the bed fully dressed. He did not sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Long Game**

**Chapter 4.**

The next day Xiomara came down to breakfast early and in a remarkably good mood. She sat with the 5th years happily chatting about the day ahead. Snape came down shortly after but sat as far away from the group as he could. He was paler than usual and there were dark smudges under his eyes. He looked unwell and in a truly foul mood, even by his standards. Xiomara looked across at him several times and tried to catch his eye but he wouldn't look up from the black coffee he sat nursing. At 8.30 he stood and started to bark instructions at the 5th years.

'Won't Xavier be leading us to the Ministry today?' she asked.

Snape did not even look at her 'He seems to have been detained and I have no intention of waiting for him. You can wait or do your job, as you see fit.'

Xiomara walked to the front of the crocodile and silently lead the cowed fifth years to the Ministry. Before they had even arrived, Snape had already taken points off all the pupils, including his own Slytherins.

Once the children had been assigned to their various mentors for the day, Snape stalked off to the Library. Xiomara made to follow him but decided against. Maybe he had had a row with Accalia or maybe he was unwell. She would try to talk to him at lunch. In the meantime she thought she'd cheer herself up by looking at some of the innovations in broomstick technology that the R&D boys were working on and if she was lucky they might let her fly one of the confiscated flying carpets around the test area. The R&D labs were in the basement of an impossibly large annexe that was enchanted to be larger on the inside than the outside. It was the only way to be able to test flying devices in Central London without running the risk of being seen by Muggles. As she headed down the stairs, she was surprised to find Xavier heading in the same direction.

'Hello gorgeous,' he smiled down at her.

'Where were you this morning?' she demanded 'Severus was in a foul mood and he wouldn't wait.'

Xavier, looked uncomfortable 'I had to help Mother with something at the hotel and it took longer than expected. Was he very trying?'

'He was appalling. It's almost as though he's raging about something but I can't think what,'

Xavier hesitated for a just a second before saying 'Look, I just have to deliver these potion samples to the labs so that we can see how effective the various formulae are at repelling chizpurfles. Do you fancy getting a coffee and having a chat? I have an idea that I might know what's up with old Snape.'

Xiomara waited on the stairs until he came back and then they headed off to the staff canteen together, hand in hand.

Xavier sat her down and fetched coffee and biscuits 'I think we may need the sugar.'

'What's the matter? What's happened? Did he have a row with Accalia?'

'Worse than that I'm afraid … he's in love with you.'

'Oh for God's sake not you too. What is wrong with everybody? Don't be so bloody stupid.'

Xavier took her hand 'Xio, listen, Mother knows Severus better than almost anybody else. She knows how his mind works. She swears that he is in love with you. But what is worse is that she knows that he saw me leaving your room last night.'

Xiomara had gone pale. 'How can she possibly know that? How can she know that he saw that?'

Xavier squeezed her hand tighter 'One of the House Elves saw him standing in the shadows watching us.'

'Oh bloody, buggering hell. Does she think that we…?'

'No, no, I had a long chat with her this morning and she knows what happened between us yesterday. I told her that after I pointed out to you that you had spent the entire evening talking about Severus, even you couldn't deny how you felt about him any more. I also told her that the time we spent in your room was spent discussing ways of getting him to notice you. She actually laughed at that and said "I don't think it is possible for a man to be more aware of a woman than Severus Snape is of Xiomara Hooch"!'

Xiomara just groaned 'Oh God Xavier, what am I going to do? I've only just come to terms with what I feel and I've already blown it. At the very least he'll think I'm an unprofessional tart and at the worst… well I'd rather not think about.'

Xavier put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. Just then Severus Snape walked into the canteen. He took one look at the couple, glared at them and then turned on his heel and swept out. At this point even Xavier gave up all pretence of cheerfulness and just rested his head in his hands and groaned 'Could our timing be any worse? This would be farcical if it were funny.'

Snape stormed out of the Ministry and into the cold air. What was wrong with him? Why did he give a damn what she was up to? He'd just spent the most unproductive morning in a library since he first learned to read. The only person he could think of to talk to was Accalia. He headed back to the hotel to seek out one of the very few women he counted amongst his friends. Narcissa was another good friend but she told Lucius everything and he had no intention of letting that poisonous popinjay have a laugh at his expense. It was bad enough to know that Xavier was a viper in his bosom; actually it was rather too impressive for a Hufflepuff, now that he thought about it. It was that bloody woman; she seduced Xavier; probably used a love potion; after all she was nothing special. By the time he arrived at El Sueño he had almost convinced himself.

Accalia took one look at Severus' face and lead him into her private chambers. He sat in silence, at a loss for words, sipping the drink that she placed in his unresisting hands.

'Severus, you and I both know that the hardest thing in the world is to be honest with oneself and yet it is the only survival skill that really counts. One must see through the hype and the spin to the underlying truth. That skill brought us both through the war safely. Don't lose it now. There is no need for you to tell me anything but you must see clearly for your own sake.'

They sat side by side in silence on the sofa for over an hour. Then, very slowly, very painfully Snape looked over at Accalia and nodded his head. She looked into his eyes and briefly squeezed his hand. As she went to order lunch her eyes were twinkling and a smile played on her lips.

Snape's failure to make an appearance at lunch came as a great relief to the 5th years but left Xiomara feeling miserable. She spent the afternoon with the R&D team stress-testing new broomsticks but even the exhilaration of stunt flying at speed could not dissolve the cold hard lump in the pit of her stomach or the pain in her chest. It actually hurt to breathe. At six, when it was time to go home, she headed towards the meeting point with some trepidation. Would he be there? Would he talk to her, acknowledge her existence? As she rounded the corner at the top of the stairs she caught sight of his billowing robes and her heart lurched in her chest. It was Snape and he seemed more his usual self. He was cold, sneering and detached but that rage that had seemed to burn within him had gone. She didn't know what it meant but he did at least nod at her as she walked past him to take her place at the head of the crocodile.

Seven-thirty. Time for dinner on their last night. Tomorrow they would all portkey back to Hogwarts straight from the Ministry. There was no polite way to get out of it. Xiomara made herself presentable, adjusted her dress robes and slowly headed towards the special lift, which a gaggle of 5th year girls in dress robes were holding for her. As the lift doors closed she saw Severus come out of his rooms and head towards the staircase. He, too, was formally dressed. It was funny, she thought, how she had never before realised that her eyes were always drawn to him and she was always aware of his presence. In a more charming man it might have been called charisma. The thought amused her and by the time she entered the dining room her face was lit by a smile.

The dining room had been decorated with real fairies and soft music was playing. Accalia was giving last minute orders to the House Elves and Xavier was pouring drinks for the guests. The 5th years were already happily guzzling butterbeer. Dinner was formal, for a change, and Accalia sat at the head of the table with Severus to her right and Xavier sat at the foot with Xiomara to his right. The 5th years were distributed in between. Xavier and Xiomara talked mainly of Quidditch and kept the pupils amused with sporting anecdotes. Severus was largely silent and when he spoke it was softly so that only Accalia could hear. Xiomara, surreptitiously watching their interaction, felt a stab of jealousy at the intimacy they shared so easily. She had never seen Severus so comfortable with anyone.

After dessert the whole table was magicked away by the House Elves. Accalia and Severus led the guests into a dance. Xiomara was so stunned to see Severus dance that she couldn't stop staring and didn't hear Xavier asking her to come out on to the patio with him.

'Xio?' He persisted, as he took her arm.

'Sorry, Xavier, I just can't believe that Severus can dance. Where are we going?', as he led her outside.

'I want to smoke this cigar and Mother absolutely will not permit it in the hotel. Also I wanted a final chat with you, before you leave. I don't know when I'll see you again and I'm not much of a letter writer.'

'Nor am I,' laughed Xiomara 'but I do hope you'll come and visit sometimes. We can scandalise the staff by pretending to have an affair.'

Xavier lit his cigar and looked down at her. 'Do you remember that match you played in the European Cup against the French just before you retired from Professional Quidditch? It went on for three days and you never even looked like giving up. You won "Player of the Match" for that performance and a standing ovation. Half your team mates had collapsed from exhaustion but you kept the seeker safe until he could catch the Snitch. You were magnificent. I thought Severus would hex every French witch and wizard there when they started barracking to have the referee send you off.'

Xiomara choked on her drink 'Severus? He was there? What was he doing there?' she asked stupidly. 'I didn't know that he had any interest in Quidditch.'

Xavier took her free hand in his and kissed the top of her head 'Severus took me to that match. My father had died earlier that year, my Mother had withdrawn into herself and Severus wanted to help. So he started to get me interested in Quidditch. He handles a broomstick pretty well and what he doesn't know about the rules isn't worth knowing. You know what a perfectionist he is.' Xavier laughed softly 'Of course knowing the rules, isn't the same as observing the rules.'

Severus stood against the wall, drink in hand. Accalia was dancing with one of the Gryffindor 5th years who was blushing tomato red. He could see Xavier and Xiomara on the patio. Love's young dream, he snorted to himself. At least Accalia had helped him to focus his mind and his will and regain his self-control. Dumbledore had been right, of course, curse him. He was attracted to Xiomara and probably had been for a very long time. She was an exceptional woman with beauty, strength and brains and she deserved the very best. Xavier was an attractive young man with good prospects and they made a handsome couple. Someday he might even be able to wish them every happiness; but that day was not today. Today he just wanted to drown his sorrows and tomorrow he wanted to survive the few hours until the group returned to school. He longed to get back to the peace and solitude of his Dungeons.

Outside, Xavier and Xiomara continued their conversation, unaware that they were being observed.

'What shall I do, Xavier? This isn't a Quidditch match. I don't know how to win this one.'

'Well why don't you approach it as if it were a game. As I recall you were just as good at using mind games to throw your opponents as you were at match-play.'


	5. Chapter 5

**The Long Game**

**Chapter 5. **

It was one in the morning. The tired students had been dispatched to their rooms at eleven-thirty, with strict instructions to do as much of their packing as they could. As Xiomara emerged from the lift, the thirteenth floor was silent. Without really thinking about what she was doing she headed for Severus' room. If she was going to go through with this then she would have to improvise and she would have to confront him. Confrontation was always what she was best at. She took a deep breath and knocked on his door. Silence. She knocked again. There was no answer. He must still be with Accalia. There it was again, an irrational stab of jealousy. Xiomara slowly walked back to her room to wait.

At two in the morning, she decided to try again. This time she could hear movement and the door was whipped open. Severus' eyes betrayed a flash of surprise and something else, but almost instantly they became cold and hard and impossible to read.

'Madam Hooch, it is two in the morning. Are you drunk or lost, or have you finally lost the balance of your mind?'

'I am well aware of the time, Severus. I have been waiting for you for the past hour. Where were you?' That was good, she thought, go on the offensive, wrong-foot him.

Severus stared at her incredulously, 'What possible concern is it of yours where I spend my time or with whom? I suggest you withdraw to your own rooms and leave me to sleep in peace for what is left of the night.' What on earth was the woman playing at?

'Severus, I need to talk to you about Xavier and me. He looks up to you a great deal and has told me all about his relationship with you and how you were there for him and Accalia after his father died. I'd just like to explain our relationship to you. I feel that a lot has happened since we came to El Sueño, and ...,' her voice petered out uncertainly.

Severus had closed his eyes and the lines at the bridge of his nose were jumping furiously. He must keep control. He must concentrate on his breathing. He opened his eyes.

'Xiomara, I am neither your friend nor your confidant and I have no wish to talk to you about your relationships either now or in the future. I am certain that you will find a more receptive audience at Hogwarts and I suggest you save it for them.'

'Severus, it is you that I need to speak with. Xavier has helped me to see…' her sentence was left unfinished as Snape took a step forward and practically spat

'I have no interest in your personal life, whatsoever. I am sure that you, at least, will be very happy. I doubt that you are capable of brewing an effective and discrete love potion and I have seen no evidence of Imperius so I can only imagine that Xavier must see something in you that escapes the rest of us. Although I cannot think what an attractive young wizard with a promising career ahead of him could possibly see in a jaded celebrity whose star is on the decline. Still, there is no accounting for taste. Or lack thereof.'

Xiomara slapped his face, hard, and would have back-handed the other cheek too but Snape grabbed her by the wrist and twisted her hand away with a vice-like grip.

'Damn you Severus Snape' she hissed at him, yellow eyes wide, like a bird of prey.

'Oh don't trouble yourself, Xiomara. I already am damned. I am damned to spend eternity paying for past sins. I am damned to spend my days in a vain attempt to mould talentless, arrogant young ingrates into wizards who are let loose on the world to practise magic without killing themselves or anyone else. I am damned to walk the corridors of the school at night avoiding nightmares that would reduce most men to whimpering in a locked room at St Mungo's. I am damned to watch you flaunt yourself whilst knowing full well how you would recoil with disgust if you realised I was watching. I am damned if I'm going to take it anymore. As soon as we get back to Hogwarts I'll hand in my resignation and then your idiot boyfriend can teach potions and I hope you'll both be very happy together in your banal domestic bliss.' With that he released her hand, stepped back into his room and slammed the door. There was silence.

Xiomara's heart was pounding and she couldn't think straight. She tried to replay the scene in her mind but her thoughts were too scattered to make any sense of what had just happened. One word crystallised in her mind: "boyfriend". She knocked on the door, there was no response and silence settled back down like a layer of dust only temporarily disturbed. Xiomara Rolanda Hooch was a champion Quidditch player and she didn't become that by giving up. She continued to knock on the door until it was yanked open.

'What in the name of merciful heaven do you want from me woman?' hissed Snape, all vinegar and venom.

'He's not my boyfriend.' she blurted out.

Now Snape looked bewildered 'What?' his fury giving way to confusion.

'Xavier is not my boyfriend and never will be. Nothing like that has ever happened between us.'

Snape, possibly for the first time in his life, had no idea how to respond. Xiomara pressed her advantage,

'and how do you know that I'd recoil in disgust?'

Her eyes locked with his and they stood in silence, tension mounting. Finally Snape blinked and looked away.

'Xiomara, I fear that things have been said that cannot now be unsaid. It is probably best if you return to your room and we attempt to carry on like professionals tomorrow morning,' his voice was cold and devoid of all emotion.

'You are damned, Severus; a damned fool,' she whispered and then she took a step forward, leaned up and into him and kissed his face on the poor bruised cheekbone that she had slapped earlier. Severus did not move; in the dim light his pale skin had the appearance of stone. 'You can't sleep for fear of nightmares and I'm too full of adrenaline to sleep,' Xiomara pressed her advantage, again, this time moving her whole body against his.

Finally Snape cleared his throat and, in an unusually husky voice said 'Madame Hooch, I suggest that you cease and desist from attempting to seduce me and return to your quarters. I have an excellent potion that will help you to relax and get some sleep. Please be good enough to step aside and I will fetch it for you.'

Xiomara was cold and tired, the adrenaline from the fight was wearing off and this response felt like a slap in the face. It was more than she could bear. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes filled with tears as she stepped back, whirled around and fled to her room. Snape stood staring into the dark for a few moments and then he shut the door and pressed his throbbing forehead against the cool dark wood.

Xiomara Hooch lay in her bed staring unseeing at the ceiling. She knew now with absolute certainty that Minerva had been right about her and Severus. It wasn't just lust. She realised that she had desperately wanted to get closer to him. He was mysterious, damaged, intense, committed and, in his own way, courageous and honourable – all the things that she had avoided in a man for most of her life. She had always been attracted to the superficial pleasure, something she could easily walk away from, knowing instinctively that she was not ready for commitment. Now she had met the man that she knew she could commit to but he did not want her. Xiomara had always liked unattainable men, she loved a challenge. This time, things were different, this was no game and Severus was no toy to discard once boredom set in. She suspected that she would never get bored of him but now she would never know.

'Xiomara Hooch', she berated herself, 'he thinks you're a cheap, shallow, slapper. And it's your own fault. You flirt with every wizard that crosses your path and then you chuck yourself at him. What is he supposed to think?' She groaned out loud and rolled over into the foetal position, mortified by her earlier behaviour. She was so deep in introspection that she missed the light, hesitant taps on the door. They were repeated, slightly louder. She sat up in bed in shock. It must be one of the students feeling unwell. She had been so busy with her own private life that she had failed to check on them.

She called out 'Wait a minute,' grabbed a robe to cover her nightdress and answered the door. 'What's happened?' she asked as she opened the door. Stood in front of her was Severus, looking uncomfortable. For a moment they looked at each other in silence. Then he held out a small glass bottle filled with liquid.

'You forgot the potion to help you sleep,' he said as nonchalantly as he could manage.

Xiomara, stared into his glittering black eyes for several beats, about to refuse; and then thought better of it. She definitely wouldn't be able to sleep now, and he did make effective potions. She reached out a hand

'You are too kind, Professor.' Her voice had the quality of icicles snapping.

Snape winced slightly as he withdrew the potions bottle from her reach.

'This potion has to be rather carefully administered. May I?' He gestured into her room.

Xiomara's heart began to race and her face felt unaccountably hot. She stood back from the door silently and allowed him to enter. He glided over to the hotel dresser and picked up the 2 upturned glasses there. Into each he poured a rather large measure of an amber liquid from a hip flask and then, carefully, added 3 drops of potion to each. Xiomara watched his hands, her mouth dry and heart pounding. His every movement was so precise, so careful, and yet there was a sensuousness to everything he did. It must be the attention to detail. Just think if he applied that attention to detail to…. She let the thought die and swallowed convulsively. Snape swirled the mixture in both glasses and then held one out to her. As she moved forward to take it, the door swung closed behind her and the air became even more charged.

'I suggest that you sip rather than swallow the sleeping draught. The potion needs to be dissolved in alcohol and I had only my hip flask of firewhisky to hand. It is rather potent,' he advised in his quiet, silky voice. Xiomara took the glass and sipped at the drink, silently, never taking her eyes from Snape's face.

'I thought that I might join you, as I suspect that I will get even less sleep than usual tonight.' There was no response. 'Would you prefer me to leave?'

Still Xiomara was silent in both word and gesture. Snape sighed almost inaudibly and walked towards the door, glass in hand. Before he could open it he felt her hand on his arm pulling him back with a gentle but firm pressure. He turned to face her and was disconcerted to find that she had put her glass down and come up close beside him. He looked down into her incredible yellow eyes and, for the second time that night, found himself unable to think of a single thing to say. Which was just as well. Xiomara was in no mood for conversation.


End file.
